


Mating

by Robothead



Series: Mated [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Bonding, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi claims his Mate





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Since I will probably not write anymore, this is my last gift.
> 
> Ive had this laying around for months. Wrote it when I was still working on Mated and was supposed to not happen for a few chapter yet.
> 
> But I will not continue this anymore, and didn't want to keep this from everyone who enjoyed the series.
> 
> So here it is.

Kimi has Sebastian laid spread out before him, and his eyes trail over him like he’s a feast. He can’t believe he gets to have this. Gets to have Sebastian as his Mate.

He kisses back up his spine, wet open mouthed kisses that make the Beta shiver beneath him. He tastes amazing. Just as good as his scent. Like he was made for Kimi.

Sebastian whimpers softly, needing him to get on with it. His body reacting to the fact they’re about to Mate. To bond.

Kimi growls soothingly at him and nips at the back of his neck, looking for the perfect place to bite him. 

He’s now hovering over Sebastian, only a little bit of space between their bodies.

“Ready?” He softly asks, a needy growl lacing the word.

Sebastian nods eagerly, lifting his hips to entice him.

Kimi whines softly and presses back, cock rubbing against his ass. 

“Spread your legs a little more, and lift your hips for me Sebby.” He orders gently.

Sebastian shifts and does as he says, hollowing his back so his ass pushes out.

“Good. Good Sebby.” Kimi tells him.

He grabs hold of his cock and presses it against him, pushing firmly and sliding right in, having stretched him good. 

Sebastian lets out a broken moan, pushing back against him. Finally. After hours of teasing and getting him ready.

Kimi slowly moves his hips, small thrusts to get him used to his size.

He slides his hands down Sebastian’s arms and slots his fingers between his, lifting their hands above his head to rest on the pillow.

Sebastian whines at how vulnerable he is like this, for once not scared but actually feeling so damn safe under Kimi. Kimi will make him feel good. Will make him his.

Kimi rolls his hips agonizingly slow, letting him feel every inch of him and revelling in the sounds he can pull from Sebastian like this.

Mating isn’t rough fucking like some believe. It’s slow and intimate, establishing a bond of trust and love between two wolves. It can get very intense and last for hours.

Sebastian is making the most beautiful sounds beneath him, moans and whimpers, whines and growls. Trying to press back into Kimi as much as he can. 

Kimi indulges him and goes a tad faster, thrusts powerful and deep. Asserting his dominance over the Beta. 

Because as much as Kimi believes Sebastian is his equal, instincts rule in this moment. And a Beta submits to its Alpha during Mating.

And Sebastian does so beautifully. Full of trust and love, giving Kimi all control and letting him take care of Sebastian. Trusting him to take care of him.

And Kimi does, holding his hands tightly as he pushes into him leisurely, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust.

Sebastian is gasping into the pillow, forehead resting against it, eyes squeezed shut and neck bared for Kimi.

Kimi is offering him deep moans, telling him how amazing he is. How good he feels. That he will always take care of his Mate.

Almost an hour later they’re both ready to come, having been on the brink of a climax for all this time. Lost in the pleasure they had no idea of time.

Kimi starts to thrust harder, bodies gliding together sweatily and pulling growls from Sebastian.

He starts to nuzzle the back of his neck but it isn’t the right place. He moves down to where his shoulder meets his neck, and licks over it once before he lets his fangs come out. Warning Sebastian.

Sebastian is babbling unintelligible, so lost in the feelings and pleasure. But automatically he tilts his head, submitting fully and giving him the room to bite.

Kimi thrusts in one last time, hitting his prostate head on, and Sebastian screams as Kimi sinks his teeth into his skin at the same time as that he comes harder than he ever has. 

The bite hurts, but he can also feel the bond shift in place. They’re Mated. Sebastian is Kimi’s. Kimi is his.

Kimi growls low and dangerous as he comes, because if anyone were to walk in right now he would kill them in a second. Not caring who it would be.

Sebastian whines happily beneath him, feeling Kimi come inside of him and his growl vibrate through him as they are plastered together. 

Never having felt safer than this, even with how dangerous Kimi sounds. Because it’s all to protect Sebastian.

They had taken every precaution. Having gone to Kimi’s house where they knew they would not be disturbed. Because no one who wishes to live arrives unannounced to an Alpha’s home. His Den.

But instincts are ruling right now, and Kimi feels the need to protect his new Mate at all costs. 

He nuzzles the bitemark softly, licking it to soothe him. It’s already healing, but it will never disappear. Leaving the imprint of his teeth forever on Sebastian. Marking him as his.


End file.
